Forgive me
by Nenalove03
Summary: Authorized translation: Original NOSAIGA: Kurt Dave Blaine an Jeremiah all bond together, proving that you can love more then one person, hearts link where love and lust collide


This is not my plot story

Translating for Nosaiga the amazing artist .com/

Check her pictures out

Translated by nenalove03

Dave could not ignore the twitching within he could not deny that he missed Kurt, it was not easy to admit his feelings he always tried to avoid those feelings for he never did want to admit how he missed the boy, ever since Kurt Hummel left his stupid glee club to run, run away from him. David Ryan Karofsky. As soon as the boy that haunted his dreams left he could not deny the echo that formed inside, he began to lose weight everyone began to wonder why the poor guy began to excessively train. Nobody could guess the reason why.

The reason was the guilt that began to boil inside, for his stupidity made the boy that captivated him leave. Oh his foolishness, if only he knew that when you confess your love to a boy it should be handled with care and tenderness not anger and aggressive pulls. But what's done is done and there is no turning back. Although not all is lost he could try…wait no he could sincerely try and maybe just maybe he could get another chance, maybe with a little luck he could turn the tables around and maybe one day that same person could return those feelings.

One day he went; standing right in front of Dalton with a red rose on his hands his outfit clearly new, he began to play with the insides of his left side jacket trembling he began to play around with the stupid chocolate he bought for this occasion, his forehead sweating drops as he took a long stride and began to calm his nerves.

The school gates suddenly open and all the boys began to pile out, all in synchrony all movements so alike as if they movements were robotic, all with their blazers looking so, so alike but that was into he got a closer look at the boy with porcelain skin with smooth facial expressions that little one was so skinny yet his body was a masterpiece. The boy was breath taking all the guilt came kicking in why was it that he had to go, oh yeah it was his fault.

Kurt Hummel, he caught his breath as he began to walk towards him, although the poor fool did not know that he had the label price showing on his long sleeve jacket. Although he did looked like a complete fool he still walked with firmness towards his man, yes his man. Although Kurt didn't knew Dave owned him. But still his palms were sweaty hot he had fear, that fear that overwhelm him, the fear of being rejected, the fear of being violent. He hated being violent especially since it was Kurt.

He was about to reach him smiling to himself. Dave was not a bad looking guy he was not fat, he was not bald maybe it was the age, perhaps when he reached his 30's he would be someone like Hummel predicted he would be. But Dave still hoped, he hoped Hummel could see what's inside the soul. He was about to call after him when he suddenly saw another man reached him tenderly. The guy had grace, elegance and he had something in that smile he could see their interaction, his face fell perhaps his beloved went out with that man. Why would he crawl when he could fly.

"I'm a dumb ass" he assured himself as his eyes followed the strange man with his beloved he glared at him heartedly but still in the back of his head he admired the man for he was exactly what Kurt wanted.

He looked back trying to figure out where his beloved went. Hmm he could have gone that far he began to desperately search for the man, receiving blank stares from the strangers, desperately he found him. They boy was about to turn to the left side corner he began to follow his footsteps, he wonder why would he walk instead of using his car, though the thought left as soon as he saw Hummel turn to an alley. Fear dwelled on Dave the alley was far too dangerous he began to sprint and yelled his name "Hummel"

He could die when he caught the beautiful shade of those eyes.

Kurt stood firmly, at first when he first heard that voice he could not recognize it but when he turned to face the man that tormented his dreams, fear covered him with anguish.

"What… what are you doing here" his voice trembling, all heat from his face leaving behind a cold sweat. He slapped himself for he just left himself as an easy target, the alley was an isolated place and it could easily be a place where they could hide a corpse, he began to take a few steps back trying to find an exit any possible way of escaping. " Leave me alone" he yelled trying to act brave but failing at the attempt.

Dave felt as if he was punched he hated the look of fear in his beloved, that was exactly what he wanted to change, he took the smaller body and gave his best smile as he brought little space between their faces, he gave him the red rose. Hummel's eyes went blank he could not understand why he had a rose between his fingers given by one other then Dave.

He try to process what had just happen but all he could think was that this was a sick prank that Dave did, looking up he tried to cover up fear with courage he did not want to be vulnerable against him.

"It's for you" Dave closing the space and taking the rose so Hummel could hold it against his chest. Hummel tried to hold the rose with both hand but shock was written all over his face

"Why" Kurt spoke softly for he could not find the answer as much as he try to look at different possibilities but he was distracted by Dave's expression for the man look like it was the most obvious thing in the world

" I don't think I need a reason why" he raised his voice, but he could see the small boy hunching his back in fear although he had the rose protected between his hands " I'm sorry" Dave tried to apologize immediately trying to find better answers then he spoke something that he wanted to say but could not before " because I wanted to apologize for what I did to you In the past"

Kurt at first wanted to leave but he was a sucker for red roses so he stood by with curiosity and fear, but when he heard the answer of the giant, he wanted to smile a little of course he didn't he looked up at Dave and saw him as a giant teddy bear so stupid. He always looked dumb but still the man remained at his spot, he could see the confused looked, looking like a St. Bernard confused.

"And also I would like for you to accompany me to talk" the giant asked waiting for a definite yes, for if he was to receive a no Kurt better watch himself he could end up with a black eye or a broken nose, just as broken as the heart of this game.


End file.
